1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to cleaning carts that have improved ease of use, reduced noise when moving, improved passage through narrow openings, and prevents leaks of dirt and debris on tools held by the cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning carts, namely carts used by cleaning personnel to transport cleaning chemicals, cleaning tools, trash collection, and various supplies are currently in use. Such carts are used in industrial and commercial cleaning environments such as, but not limited hotels, schools, office buildings, and the like.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that such prior art cleaning carts can be difficult for the operator to use, can be noisy when moving, can be difficult to move through narrow openings, and can allow dirt and debris from tools stored on the cart to leak or drop onto clean surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for cleaning carts that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art carts.